Be Careful What you Wish For
by Enchanted Reaper
Summary: It's Hotaru's birthday, she and Rini decide to go to the fair where they find an old game. They get sucked in and now have to find a way out of...Candyland?
1. Chapter 1

I dedicate this story to all our childhood memories of playing those board games like Chutes and Ladders, Sorry, Hi-Ho-Cherry-O's and the ever so famous Candyland. This is a fun story about an adventure with Rini and Hotaru who get to make one wish for Hotaru's birthday from a mysterious lady. As they say, be careful for what you wish for. Now on to this funny adventure of two young girls trying to win a game of Candyland...while actually being in the game.

**BE CAREFUL FOR WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

**CHAPTER 1: HOTARU TURNS 13**

The young girl with black chin length hair, pale skin and violet eyes, woke to the sun poking through her pale purple curtains with black polka dots. She didn't move right away, she just listened to the birds twitter about just outside her window, she could hear her father downstairs listening to his classical music and from the smell of things attempting to make pancakes with strawberries. She smiled and buried her face into her soft cream colored pillow. She could sense it was going to be a good day. You only got to turn thirteen once and she had plans with her best friend, Rini, to go out shopping for a new dress and shoes. Maybe they would even walk to the nearby custard shop and get a cake batter flavored ice cream with sprinkles. A pretend birthday cake in the making.

She could hear her father's footsteps coming up the stairs and the scent of fresh pancakes got stronger. She sat up just as he knocked and walked in with a tray of three pancakes with strawerries, grapes and whip cream and a container of butter and syrup and a tall glass of orange juice and to her amusement he had even added a freshly cut white orchid from the garden and placed it in a small glass vase. Underneath the vase was an envelope with her name on it.

"Good morning birthday girl." His voice bright and cheery and his eyes shimmered with enjoyment of celebrating the morning with his daughter. She smiled back up at him and he placed the tray over her lap as she leaned against her pillows. He sat at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning daddy. This looks really delicious! You did a great job." She said exclaimed with delight. She added a little butter but went all out on the maple syrup. She took a bite with pancake and strawberries and she couldn't help but smile even more. It was really good. Her father laughed.

"I'm glad you like the breakfast. I'm afraid the kitchen is a mess. I'm not the best of cooks. I would have settled on toast and scrambled eggs, but figured something sweet was the better way to go." She nodded happily and shoveled more in. While she chewed she smelled the orchid and enjoyed the sweet scent. Her father grabbed the envelope and handed it to her. She finished chewing what was in her mouth and swallowed and took it from him.

"This is part of your birthday gift. You'll get the rest of the gifts tonight." She opened the envelope and found two tickets to the fair and two fifty dollar bills. She looked up at him confused. "There is a new fair in town and I knew Rini was coming over so I figured you two could enjoy the day there. They have alot of shows going on. Music too. It seemed like something the two of you would like to spend the day doing. I know Serena and the girls gave you birthday money yesterday before they left town, so I thought maybe you could spend that money shopping at the mall tomorrow and this money at the fair. "

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, daddy. Rini will love that!" She smiled brightly and finished her pancakes quickly. She knew Rini would be there soon and if there was a fair going on, she was gonna want to go there as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Rini arrived on the large Tomoe's doorstep at quarter to ten. Mr. Tomoe answered the door and allowed the twelve year old to come on in and straight up to Hotaru's room. Hotaru was just putting the hundred dollars that her father had broken into smaller change into the black shoulder purse she was going to carry today. She was wearing a knee length flowing black skirt with a purple shimmer and a pale purple tank top designed to look like a corset. She had on her black knee high boots. She pulled on a black sweater to cover her arms. January 6th was in the middle of winter, but she always wore skirts. She was happy though that the weather was slightly warmer than normal. She was just happy that the fair was set inside the center of the mall where all the large shows happened. She had looked at the flyer and seen that a small orchestra from America was going to be there practicing for their big night just a few days away. There were other shows going on as well and games and gift shops. It wasn't much but at least it was something fun and exciting.<p>

Rini was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and her favorite red hoodie that she had bought with Darien, her future father. Rini ran in and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday Hotaru!" The young girl smiled and pulled away. With out stretched hands she presented Hotaru with a small gift. Hotaru thanked her and opened it. It was a black vined necklace with small purple flowers. She adored it and immediately put it on. It graced her small neck and dropped just to her color bone. She loved it.

"Thank you Rini! It's beautiful!" Hotaru hugged her best friend and then showed her the tickets her father had bought her for the fair and told her about the money. Rini's face lit up like it was christmas...though that was only like a week ago. Christmas decorations were still hung outside on people's homes and christmas trees were still displayed in their windows fully decorated to the top with the star.

This indeed was going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p>First chapter done. This wont be a very long story, so I'm not planning on the chapters to be long either. Either way, I do hope you enjoy this new story of mine while I work on my other three. I feel the need to bounce back and forth once and a while to give my brain a break and sometimes new ideas just break through, like this one. This one, I have a feeling will come out nice and fun. R&amp;R please, I'd be very greatful. Thanks again everyone.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of this story. Hotaru and Rini enjoy their time at the fair. Lets see what happens...

**BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

**CHAPTER 2: THE FAIR OF A LIFE TIME**

Hotaru and Rini walked down the isles of those selling their work at the fair. They seen everything from jewelry, clothes, food, paintings, books and toys. They dazzled over the jewelry and each debated over a new pair of earrings. The crowd oogled at all the trinkets and noise makers and children laughed at the perfomers on the sides. Exotic birds and other small creatures sat in cages near their owners and just looked pretty. Rini was sure they'd do something later. They spent about an hour or two looking at the things they could buy and decided to settle on the set of earrings they found, a funnel cake and sodas, and Hotaru bought two books about a vampire romance.

Rini took their earrings out of the packages as they sat down and ate their funnel cake. Hotaru's were dangles and at the bottom were small purple butterflies that had a black swirl design on their wings. Rini's were small hearts that had a rose painted in the center of them. They were slightly larger than studs. Hotaru watched the other people enjoying the fair. She seen many faces, but they all looked the same. They were all smiling and laughing. No one was sad or bored. Children as well as the adults looked happy.

"The last time I went to one of these things was the Circus. They were evil and even made Serena and I switch bodies. It was really weird. Darien didn't know how to look at us." piped up Rini into Hotaru's thoughts. Hotaru gave a small laugh as she imagined Rini grown up and Serena a child. It was an interesting image. Rini gave her a disapproving look as she took in Hotaru's goofy grin.

"Well I'm glad everything was put right. That's when you met Pegasus right?" she asked her friend. Rini smiled as she remembered her friend.

"Yeah, he was really nice. It was because of him I could transform and have really cool powers with Serena."

"I wish I could have met him."

"Maybe you will someday." Rini smiled at her and made a mental to try and make that happen.

"Wanna go check out some of the shows now? It says the fire act is starting in ten minutes." They had just finished their funnel cake and sodas and the books were still in the bag. They threw away their garbage and headed to the stage. Not many seats were left open. To their luck there were two seats open at the end in the front row. They took those and sat down. They sat for a few minutes before the act started. Two women came on the stage dressed in flowing garbs covered in thin gold jewelry around their wrists and waists. Hotaru whispered to Rini that they should buy some of that jewelry and show Serena and the others when they came back. The pink haired girl agreed.

The two women danced while tossing balls of fires between each other. Energetic music played as they swung their hips in time with it. Everyone cheered as they watched them do tricks and cartwheels while still tossing the flaming balls back and forth. When they were done they dropped the balls in buckets with water and finished with a bow. Everyone clapped and then a man appeared next. He raised his arms and then bowed and then stood up and introduced himself as Rayne.

"I am in need of a volunteer for this next trick. Will someone like to do such a job?" Hands flew in the air and people were calling out "me me me!" Rini, in silence, kept pointing to Hotaru. Hotaru sat their in silence, not really wanting to join the the excited crowd in leaping up and down and shouting about themselves. She didn't notice that Rini had both pointer fingers at her with a grin that stretched ear to ear. Rayne looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back politely and then waited for him to move on. He held out his hand to her and she looked confused.

"How about you little lady, would you like to volunteer to be my assistant?" he asked kindly. She looked over at Rini who immediately dropped her hands and looked innocent. Hotaru gave a small laugh in realization at what her friend did. She turned back at Rayne.

"I suppose so." She held out her hand and took his. He led her up onto the stage and everyone clapped, Rini being the most enthusiastic.

"So what brings you here to this lovely fair?" Rayne asked her as he led her into place. She blushed and looked up at him. She thought he looked alot like Darien.

"It's my birthday." It was a simple enough answer.

"Well happy birthday." He smiled. He turned them so they both faced the crowd. "May I have your name?" he whispered her the question.

"Hotaru."

"Let me welcome you to the stage, Hotaru. Today is her birthday, so I am happy to share this experience with her. No if you will please, Hotaru, stand very still in the center of the stage. Now try not to move or flinch. We don't want you to catch on fire." The crowd gave a little laugh at his joke. "Our lovely ladies who you all seen before will be performing this trick. They well be tossing rings of fire in front of you and will slowly move closer to you, until eventually moving around you in a dance. They will be very careful not to bump you, I promise." He motioned for the two woment to come back on stage. Hotaru noticed that one was a young woman of 16 at lease. Her hair was a brilliant red, her eyes nearly matching its color and her skin was fair. The other woman was older but not by much. Maybe mid 20's. Her hair was straight to her waist, pale blonde and she had bright blue eyes. They introduced themselves to her as Frost and Lolli. Rayne had moved to the side and Frost and Lolli went a couple yards away from Hotaru on either side. They lit up their rings, music started and they began to toss them.

They started in front of Hotaru, inching closer to her until they were inline with the young girl. Hotaru could feel the heat of flames in front of her and behind her as they whizzed past. She remained still and calm. She looked at the crowd and watched their faces light up with anticipation and excitement. Rini had her face hidden behind her hands and she was peeking through her fingers. Hotaru smiled at her. Rini, slowly lowered her hands.

The women were now moving in a slow circle still throwing the rings back and forth, but this time there were a few extra rings, which meant more fire. Hotaru had missed how they brought in the extra rings. The crowd clapped.

Frost started twirling around as she continued in a circle around Hotaru. She still managed to catch and toss the rings back. The Lolli started dancing. Each trick becoming more intricate and needing of more focus. The crowd oohed and aahed. Hotaru felt the heat get closer and closer. Rayne walked to each woman and put a blind fold on them. Everyone clapped and cheered louder. Before Hotaru knew it, the trick was done and the fire was out and both women were standing near her bowing. Rayne held up Hotaru's hand and the two of them bowed.

"Give it up for Hotaru who remained still and confident as the fire danced around her." Rayne led her back to her seat as the crowd gave one last cheer. Rini was all but bouncing in her seat as Hotaru sat down.

"So what was it like?" she asked in excitement.

"It was warm." She smiled.

Hotaru and Rini had enjoyed the show and as they were walking away, Hotaru was stopped by people who were wishing her a Happy Birthday. She thanked everyone who did. As Hotaru was looking around she seen a woman sitting at a small table with cards displayed infront of her. She had seen people like her, they were tarot readers. She pulled Rini in her direction. The woman looked up, she was older, plump, with short curly brown hair. She smiled at the two young girls.

"How can I help you little ladies?"

"Could you tell us our future?" asked Hotaru. Rini's face turned to concern and she looked up at her best friend and whispered.

"What if her cards show crystal tokyo, wouldn't that be giving everything away?"

"I won't ask her to look very far." Hotaru smiled down at Rini.

"What would you like to know?" asked the old lady. Hotaru thought for a moment.

"Will I get to make a friend who goes by the name Pegasus?" Rini looked surprised by the question. The old woman flipped through her cards and set them out infront of them. "Would you like money?"

"It's only five dollars per person for a reading?" The old woman continued to look at her cards and Hotaru handed her a five. A few moments of silence before the old woman spoke.

"I am unable to give you names of people, but I can tell you that you will meet someone in your future. A strange person, not dangerous. I can not tell when or how you will meet them, other than that it looks to be sometime soon. It is a man, he is young and strong." Rini listened intently. Pegasus was the only person her heart beat strongly for. She may have been young but Pegasus meant more to her. His human form was Helios. He was her father's protector of the golden crystal. She missed him and wished her best friend could meet him. Hotaru knew all about him and from everything Rini has told her about him, she wished to meet this flying horse who saved the young girl many times. Especially near death as she and Serena were plummeting to earth.

Hotaru thanked the woman and went to move on. The old lady piped up and asked her a question.

"I seen you volunteer for Rayne, Happy Birthday. Have you made any wishes yet?" She asked politely. Hotaru thought for a moment.

"No I don't believe I have yet." The old woman pulled something from her bag next to her and handed them to Hotaru. It was two small figurines. Children by the looks of it.

"Hold onto these and when you make a wish hold them close and wish real hard. It will come true." The girls thanked her and then walked away. Hotaru gave one of the figurines to Rini and they both pocketed them. They spent another hour looking at things to buy. One of the last spots they stopped was a booth selling games. Old and new, strange and familiar. Rini squeeled as she unburied one. Hotaru looked over at her and read the title.

"Candyland?" she questioned. It was not a familiar game. Rini brought it over to her and laughed.

"It one of the games I treasured from the future when I was younger. Darien used to play with me. It used to belong to him when he was young. We should get it and play at your house." They bought the game and a few shirts, more food and drinks and another book for Hotaru. The sun was starting to set and a small, cold wind picked up as they headed up. When they returned, hot chocolate, tomato soup, and a small strawberry cake was waiting for them.

Ten minutes later the girls were upstairs and sitting around the board game.

* * *

><p>This chapter was not the most exciting, but I needed to build up to the game. I hope you continue with the story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. I know this is coming out late and I'm sorry. I've been so busy with life outside of the computer that I honestly almost forgot about these stories. Anyways, on to the chapter...(OH and this will be a short chapter. This isn't meant to be a long story, just a small fun one.)

**BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

**CHAPTER 3: CANDYLAND**

Rini was all for playing the game. She explained the rules to Hotaru and then before playing decided a snack was necessary as they were looking at all the treats on the board. They settled on a bowl of strawberries with a strawberry dip. Hotaru looked at the board and felt excited to play a new game. Since she was rarely out of the house and with out many friends, having Rini over to play something as simple as a board game. She was weak due to usually being sick, so going outside for long periods of time were rare. Hotaru mindlessly fumbled with the figurine the fortune woman gave her.

"What color character do you want?" asked Rini. Hotaru thought for a moment.

"Yellow. It's a cheery color." She smiled at the younger girl. Rini smiled back and then picked the red one. Placing the pieces on the board and shuffling the cards they were ready to go. Rini went first by Hotaru's request and had picked up a double blue. She jumped to the second blue and Hotaru went next. Her card was a single purple. The game went on for another ten minutes, they kept laughing each time they got so far then they'd pick up a character card and then would have to go back to that spot such as Princess Lolli or Grandma Nut. The girls laughed, trying to fairly beat each other.

"COUGH!" Hotaru went into a small fit off coughs. She bent over and brought her hand to her chest to keep from wheezing. Rini scooted over to her to make sure her friend was alright.

"Hotaru! Are you ok? Do you want me to get your dad?" Rini asked with a worried voice. Hotaru took a few deep breaths and smiled at her friend.

"No, I'm alright. Rini, do you ever wish our lives were as sweet as the ones in this game?"

"Oh yes, I'd love to live in a world like this. I love candy, Serena's always stealing mine when we come out of the candy store."

"Me too. I wish we could be in CandyLand for a day, just to have a day of fun." With the figurine still in her hand, Hotaru made her wish. The room started spinning and both girls looked around, horrified. Their vision filled with bright colors as they sat on the floor next to each other. They held onto each others hands, afraid they might lose the other. Wind picked up around them but they never seemed to lift from the ground. They still sat firmly on the floor. The floor, though, seemed to be changing from its tan color to a bright green and it was growing. Then smells of grass and fresh air filled their noses and the swirling colors started to form into shapes until everything seemed to be in a proper place.

The girls looked on in wonder, to shocked to say anything. Everything was bright and cheery. Bright blue sky, perfect green grass, full trees. They stood up and did slow circles looking at everything around them.

"I think you making your wish brought us into the game." Rini said softly.

"I didn't think those things actually worked." said Hotaru still in shock. She looked for the figurine but couldn't find it. After making the wish it must have disappeared, no longer being useful. Rini and Hotaru chose a direction and started to walk.

"I think I should call Serena. Maybe Amy could help us out of here?" Rini questioned the thought outloud. Both girls reached for their communicators and found that they were not working. "I hope this isn't the heart snatchers being back. Remember last time we were stuck going through all those different worlds and then fighting that lady in a card game."

"No I think it was just my wish that figurine granted." They walked for a few minutes and then came across a path. A path of multiple colored squares.

"No way! Do you think we have to follow it?" Rini exclaimed. "Do you think we have to play the game to get out of here?" Hotaru shook her head.

"No, but maybe if we follow the path we'll find the way home." she suggested. Rini walked close to her friend as they slowly made their way along the path.

"Welcome to CANDYLAND!" Exclaimed an excited voice. A voice they couldn't find to connect with a body.

* * *

><p>A voice with out a body...if this was Alice in Wonderland I would assume the Cheshire Cat.<p> 


End file.
